No puedo respirar
by Exorcista Omi
Summary: ONESHOT Allen está enfermo y alguien debe cuidarlo. Pero... ¿qué tan buen enfermero es Rabi? [RxA]


A/N: Buenas, mi primer intento con un fic de D.Gray-man -miedo- Espero que esté al menos decente x3 y mucho mas importante, que les guste. Como siempre me gusta decir, acepto sugerencias y críticas constructivas, etc etc. El título es bastante random, disculpen. Siempre tengo problemas con esas cosas. :P Ah... y me olvidaba. Para mí, Rabi es Rabi y siempre va a ser Rabi (?) Ja... gomen a los que sí les guste eso de Lavi T.T Argh, pobrecito. En fin, dejo de divagar... a la historia.

* * *

Disclaimer: DGM no es mío... obviamente. De otra forma... Rabi no sería Lavi.. Arghhgg! -se trauma-

* * *

"¡Allen!. ¡A---" vociferó Rabi, al ver que el joven se ahogaba y se levantó velozmente de la silla en la que había pasado gran parte de la noche. No podía permitirse dormir en un lugar cómodo cuando Allen estaba tan enfermo. Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo y cuidarlo mientras el resto dormía. 

"No...p...respirar..." susurró el exorcista de cabellos blancos, tomándose el pecho con las manos en señal de dolor.

Rabi observaba con horror, sin saber bien que hacer más que pedirle que se tranquilizara. Irónicamente, el que parecía estar mas desesperado era él.

Allen sólo asentía y seguía tosiendo, y de vez en cuando abría los ojos y lo miraba entre lágrimas, expectante.

Rabi saltó a la cama y lo tomó entre sus brazos, golpeándole fuertemente la espalda. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero había visto muchas veces como las madres ayudaban así a sus niños si se ahogaban con algo... tal vez un poco mas despacio, claro. A veces no sabía controlar su fuerza.

En un momento, Allen dejó de toser, pero a la vez, de moverse. Permanecía tendido contra el pecho de Rabi, como un muñeco.

"¿Allen?. ¿Estás mejor?. ¿Estás... ¡Por dios!" gritó el exorcista "...inconciente? ...muerto?" pensaba en voz alta, abrazando al joven, cuyos brazos y cabeza colgaban hacia atrás. Nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida. Nisiquiera cuando se trataba de una misión peligrosa. Esta vez era diferente, porque se trataba de otra persona... y una muy importante. Rabi no sabía exactamente en que momento había empezado a importarle tanto el otro joven. Sólo estaba conciente de que lo apreciaba mucho y verlo sufrir lo hacía sufrir a él también.

"¿Q-qué se supone que tiene que hacer uno en una situación como esta?" se dijo asustado. Era verdad que había leido muchos libros en que la gente era salvada con magias, pócimas y todo tipo de cosas raras, pero en su situación, se tendría que conformar con algo mas sencillo. 'Respiración boca a boca' fue lo único que se le vino a la mente, pero la verdad era que el mero pensamiento le había dado escalofríos. De cualquier manera, no sabía como hacerlo, porque por desgracia, Rabi no sabía nada de primeros auxilios.

El cuerpo de Allen le empezaba a pesar, así que volvió a recostarlo en la cama. Se veía muy pálido.

"Vamos, no hay otra opción. No hay otra." se dijo y se acercó a su amigo con determinación, tomando su delicada nariz entre la punta de sus dedos.

"Discúlpame" susurró, para luego tomar una bocanada de aire.

Se acercó lentamente a sus labios... y se detuvo. Había algo dentro suyo que no le dejaba ni rozarlos.

'Pero Rabi' pensó, dirigiéndose a él mismo 'Allen se muere. No hay tiempo para dudar'

Así, tomó al jovencito por la mandíbula para abrir su boca y unió sus labios con los de él, largando todo el aire que había contenido. En ese preciso momento, Allen abrió los ojos de par en par.

Parecía asustado. Al ver a Rabi...mejor dicho... al sentir a Rabi, lo empujó espantado.

"¿Q-Qué haces..!"

"¡Estás vivo!. ¡Te resucité!"

"¿Que que?" preguntó confundido el joven.

"Te golpeé muy fuerte... y te moriste. Así que tuve que resucitarte." relató enérgicamente Rabi "¡Deberías darme las gracias!"

"Eeehh... gracias" rió despacito Allen "Sólo me había quedado dormido de todos modos"

"¿Qué? No... ¿No te pasaba nada?" exclamó Rabi, riendo nerviosamente como quien queda como un completo idiota. "¡No me asustes así! Pense que..." sus ojos bajaron con tristeza hasta la alfombra "Pensé que..."

"Estoy bien" aseguró Allen amablemente, elevando la mirada para observar a su amigo, que permanecía arrodillado a su lado, sobre la cama. "¿Rabi?. ¿Pasa algo? Estás... temblando"

"No es nada, ya se va a pasar" contestó, llevándose ambas manos a la cara. No podía controlar las lágrimas. "Tonto... me asusté mucho. Pensé que enserio ibas a morir"

Allen se incorporó en la cama y se acercó a Rabi, que se había tumbado y hecho un ovillo.

"Perdón Rabi...¡Rabi!" exclamó, llamando su atención. Una vez que susmiradashicieron contacto, el joven prosiguió, sin desviar la vista ni una vez. "Me da mucha pena todo esto... No sabía que te ibas a preocupar tanto, ni se me cruzó por la mente. Después que me golpeaste, bastante fuerte a decir verdad..." rió Allen "...me sentí mucho mejor. Pero me encontraba completamente exhausto... y... estabas tan..." hizo una pausa y se sonrojó "...tibio... que me dio mucho sueño, y me fui quedando dormido, discúlpame. No lo hice a propósito."

Rabi quedó boquiabierto y sin saber que decir. Estaba claro que no podía enojarse, Allen había actuado inocentemente. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que le preocupaba.

"Allen... sobre lo que hice..."

"Si, de eso te iba a hablar" lo interrumpió el jovencito "Me da mucha pena también... que para intentar salvarme tuvieras que actuar de una manera que no querías y hacer algo... tan desagradable."

"¿Te pareció desagradable?" se apuró a preguntar Rabi, sin pensar. Cuando advirtió sus palabras, se sonrojó furiosamente, al igual que Allen, que parecía un pequeño tomate.

El exorcista de cabellos blancos sonrió débilmente. "¿Qué es esa pregunta?" Se le oía nervioso, a pesar de que trataba de mantenerse en un tono ameno para no poner a su amigo más incómodo delo que estaba.

"No importa... quise decir..." rió nervioso rascándose la cabeza "... que no fue nada del otro mundo. ¡Hasta podría volverlo a hacer!"

"...volverlo a hacer ¿eh?" sonrió Allen mirando la alfombra "Yo... yo también podría..."

Rabi lo interrumpió, tumbándolo en la cama. "¡Ni en tus sueños, exorcista en miniatura! Volver a asustarme así... ¡Jamás!"

Allen asintió riendo y comenzó a alisar y acomodar el desastre de sábanas que tenía a su alrededor.

"Oh, seguro quieres dormir. Disculpa." observó Rabi, disponiéndose a bajar de la cama. Mas no pudo hacerlo ya que Allen lo tomó de un brazo

"No... no te vayas... ¿Dónde vas?" preguntó

"No muy lejos, a mi silla. No te preocupes, no me voy a ir. Estoy aquí, cuidándote."

"Rabi... ¿por favor?"

El joven sonrió dulcemente y se tumbó a un lado, dejando que Allen se acomodara en sus brazos.

_Me das tanto miedo... Allen Walker..._

_Tu pureza..._

_Tengo miedo de mancharla._

* * *

Eeeeeso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Es muy posible que nos encontremos en algun otro fic. Tengo un par de ideas ya... en cualquier momento... chan :3 


End file.
